


Только мы с тобой

by bitter_zephyr



Series: Никакой не секрет [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Только мы с тобой<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/624221">Just the Two of Us</a> <br/><b>Автор:</b> elirwen<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> флафф, модерн АУ <br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> мпрег<br/><b>Примечание:</b> второй драббл из серии «Никакой не секрет»<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Мерлин и Артур проводят вместе тихий вечер в преддверии Нового года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только мы с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just the Two of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624221) by [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen). 



– Мы в этом году остаёмся дома, – говорит Артур в телефон.  
– Оторвись за нас троих, – добавляет Мерлин, поближе прижимаясь к боку Артура. – И пожалуйста, избавь Леона от страданий и попроси его жениться на тебе.  
Из динамика слышится смех Морганы.  
– Наслаждайтесь последним спокойным Новым годом, мальчики. В следующем году у вас будет время только на пелёнки и подгузники, – произносит она, и Артур закатывает глаза, но видит, как на лице Мерлина расцветает улыбка.  
И он вовсе не против пелёнок и подгузников, если Мерлин и дальше будет так ему улыбаться.

***

Ещё только десять вечера.  
Мерлин задремал пару минут назад, опершись спиной о грудь Артура, сидя между его ног. По всему телу Артура разливается тепло, и это не только от физического прикосновения. Да, ему нравится чувствовать такую знакомую тяжесть Мерлина, расположившегося на нём, но это скорее эмоциональное тепло: знание того, что Мерлин любит его и что он хочет делиться с ним всем этим.  
Он наблюдает за тем, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, а затем кладет ладонь на живот Мерлина.  
Прошло уже почти пять месяцев в того вечера, как Артур узнал. Он не гордится тем, что начал гипервентилировать и вообще потерял самообладание, но нельзя же его за это винить, он совершенно не ожидал такого.  
Он вспоминает и о том дне, когда узнал его отец. То есть, скорее, подтвердил свои догадки.  
– Кровная линия Пендрагонов может быть в опасности, – тихо повторяет он, фыркая от смеха.  
Мерлин чуть шевелится во сне и трётся щекой о грудь Артура, но затем снова погружается в более глубокий сон.  
Многие называют его отца бессердечным, а бывали моменты, особенно прямо перед дедлайнами, когда Артур и сам так думал, но с того дня, как Мерлин потерял сознание в лифте, отец изменился. Всё началось с вопросов о самочувствии Мерлина, потом он буквально заставлял Артура брать выходные по пятницам, а в один памятный день он даже уступил Мерлину свой стул, когда тому не хватило места в конференц-зале.  
Артур берёт ладонь Мерлина в свою, прикасаясь к простому золотому кольцу.  
Воспоминания всё ещё свежи: слёзы Мерлина, когда они обменивались клятвами, и собственное дико бьющееся в груди сердце, когда он надевал Мерлину на палец кольцо.  
Помнит он и гордость в глазах своего отца, когда они с Мерлином повернулись к небольшой группе гостей, собравшихся на церемонии.

***

За несколько минут до полуночи Артур начинает легонько целовать Мерлина в волосы, щеку и куда только может дотянуться, пытаясь его разбудить.  
Мерлин довольно мычит, но не открывает глаз.  
– Просыпайся, спящая красавица, уже почти полночь.  
– В губы, прекрасный принц, – с улыбкой отвечает Мерлин.  
Он поворачивается, приподнимая голову, и облизывает губы, приглашая. Артур целует его и быстро отстраняется.  
– И чему вас только нынче учат в этих ваших школах для принцев? – усмехается Мерлин, и Артур, нежно подхватив его за подбородок, поднимает его голову ещё повыше и наконец целует как следует, с языком и хриплыми стонами с обеих сторон.

***

Они стоят на балконе, потягивая безалкогольное шампанское, и смотрят на фейерверк, вспыхивающий над Лондоном.  
Мерлин начинает дрожать, и Артур отставляет свой бокал и спешит в квартиру – а затем быстро возвращается с накинутым на плечи тёплым одеялом. Он притягивает Мерлина в объятие и заворачивает в одеяло их обоих, создавая их собственный тёплый кокон, из которого торчат только бокал шампанского и пальцы Мерлина.  
– С Новым годом, – шепчет Артур Мерлину на ухо, одной рукой держа одеяло, а другую положив Мерлину на живот.  
– С Новым годом, – откликается Мерлин, поворачивает голову к нему и прикасается к его губам в поцелуе.  
Когда они снова поднимают взгляд, в небе загорается фейерверк в форме сердца. 


End file.
